


Backwards and Inside Out

by WakeUpDreaming



Series: Holiday Spirit: 2014 Holiday Collection [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/F, F/M, Mistletoe, Piper vs. Percy, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper and Percy bicker like siblings. But when Percy actually has ammo on Piper, the whole game changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backwards and Inside Out

**Author's Note:**

> First line prompt written for me by an anonymous user on tumblr.

"Why is your shirt on backwards?" Percy asked Piper.

Piper's eyes widened. "No reason," she says, doing her best not to look down. "I mean, crazy Christmas party, wearing the shirt backwards. It's festive!"

Percy eyes her, and Piper hopes he doesn't get any ideas. "So you just happened to wear your sweater backwards," he says.

Piper nods. "Maybe."

"And inside out?"

"It's inside out?!" Piper exclaims, looks down. She hears Percy laughing. "Oh, you ass."

"Made you look," Percy says. "Should I tell everyone about the fact that I just saw Reyna sneak out of the bedroom and go the other way?" he singsongs.

Piper feels her expression go dark. "You won't," she says lightly, "if you don't want to spend the evening hitting yourself with Annabeth's Santa statue."

"You can't do that."

Piper raises an eyebrow. "Ho ho ho, asshole."

He looks a little nervous. "You're the worst."

"I'm the best," Piper counters. "And besides, I'm best friends with you and Annabeth. If I'm the worst, you're the worst."

Percy shrugs, throwing an arm around Piper’s shoulders. She does her best not to get annoyed by the fact that he does this only to make her feel short. “Yeah,” he says, “I suppose.”

She sits down in a chair in the doorway, too many demigods to count crammed into a small space. It’s only after a few seconds that she realizes that Percy has steered her into a seat between Reyna and Annabeth.

Oh, he is the worst. And he knows it, too judging from the way he’s grinning like a little annoying demon.

Piper looks at him, shaking her head slowly, and she wishes her superpower was laser vision instead of charm speak. “I’ll tell everyone about the time you and Annabeth got it on in the Big House,” Piper says as she leans across Annabeth.

“Hello,” says Annabeth, her arms pinned by Piper’s body. “Yes, hi, I’m here right now. And I didn’t do anything to you.”

“People know we’re together,” Percy says, “you and –”

“Don’t you dare,” Piper interrupts, and at this point she can basically feel all eyes on her.

Percy grins, and when he speaks, it’s just loud enough to draw attention. “Did everyone know –”

“Annabeth and Percy once did it in the Big House!” Piper manages to say, rushing the words out in front of Percy.

Annabeth sighs. “I can never tell if you guys should just fight it out or if there’s, like, a yo momma battle in order.”

Piper, for one, enjoys the banter between her and Percy. Especially when she wins.

Except, by the calm, collected, scheming expression on his face, Piper is suddenly unsure of her victory.

“Look up,” says Percy.

Piper does. And Piper sees mistletoe.

“You gotta kiss someone,” Percy says, that stupid singsong tone again, and Piper refuses to admit she’s lost.

So she leans over and plants one right on Annabeth.

“I can’t believe this is a normal day for me,” says Annabeth when Piper pulls back, but she looks completely unfazed.

“So should we just tell them we’re together or what?” Reyna asks out of nowhere, and when Piper turns around, she sees Reyna with her arms folded, staring with this sort of amused expression. “Because it’s been cute watching you get flustered for the past couple of weeks, but it’s gone a little far.”

Piper’s expecting outrage. Annoyance. At least a little bit of a negative reaction. She gets people trying not to laugh.

“They knew already, didn’t they,” Piper says, feeling a little defeated.

Annabeth shrugs. “I mean, we couldn’t miss it. Your sweatshirt is still inside out.”


End file.
